In certain aspects, the switches of the present invention may be regarded as improvements over the switch disclosed and claimed in the Raab U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,779, issued Mar. 20, 1973 and assigned to the assignee of the present application. In the switch of the Raab patent, a contactor in the form of a metal plate is slidable with an insulating carriage along a linear path within a casing. The contactor plate is formed with three contact points which are engageable with three fixed contact bars, mounted on an insulating wall of the casing. Two of the contact points are selectively engageable with two of the fixed contact bars which are connected together by a cross bar, formed in one piece with such bars. The third contact point on the contactor slidably engages a third fixed contact bar throughout the range of movement of the contactor. One terminal of the switch is connected to the cross bar portion extending between the first and second bars. The second terminal of the switch is connected to the third bar. The switch of the Raab patent provides a simple ON-OFF switching action, in which there is one OFF position, at one end of the range of movement of the contactor, when the first and second contact points are moved out of engagement with the first and second fixed contact bars. The switch is ON when the first and second contact points engage the first and second bars and remains ON throughout the remainder of the range of movement of the contactor.